Advice
by PinkFLashAttaCK
Summary: Isabella goes to Candace for some... advice. Implied Phinabella. One-shot. Sucky summary.


**Disclaimer: **I own none of the content in the story. But I _do _own twelve dollars in pennies. Does that count? ...Meh.

**xxx**

She. was. _sick_ of it.

Every little desperate attempt for the most oblivious boy in the world to see her undying love for him was nearly ignored, if not understood. For the past 4 summers in a row, she's been dropping the smallest & biggest hints without even having to say two words or even two syllables, and none of them has he noticed.

Was he actually _that _dense? Or did he just not feel the same way?

Both questions haunted the young Isabella Garcia-Shapiro's mind like an annoying virus. If he _was _that dense, It would probably take more than a few years for him to understand her true feelings. I mean, he was only eleven.

But, if he knew she liked him but didn't feel the same way, that'd break her heart like crazy. Never has she ever felt for someone this deep & strong. Even if she was young now, she knew that'd she'd never feel this way again in the future. How could she ever even find someone as great as Phineas, if not more?

In her mind, It was the one thing that she considered impossible.

But, how could she get him to see that she liked him more, _way more_, than a friend?

She had to know how to do this. How to finally get her hidden love out into the open. Even if It did mean risking a great friendship like theres, It was one chance she just _h_a_d_ to_ take._

That's exactly why she was standing outside of Phineas' older sister, Candace's bedroom. Her eyes gazed up and down the door, wondering if she was ready to actually sink this deep into asking her crushes _sister _for advice.

Then again, she did manage to get Jeremy as her boyfriend and even kiss her, right?

Her hands shakingly pounded on the door but quickly back to her sides.

_'It's just a simple question, Isabella,' _She told herself, _'It's not like she'll tell you the wrong advice to take, and you follow it, and ruin your entire friendship with him...'_

... Right?

After what seemed like hours of waiting , the door basically flew open, "Phineas, what do you wa-" She stopped midway sentence when she looked down & saw a gloomed look on a certain fireside girl's face.

"Oh, hey, Isabella. Lookin' for Phineas?"

She shook her head no politely, "Um, no. I actually came here for... for some advice."

A small look of shock took over the teen's face before changing into quick sympathy. "Oh, well.. Come in, then."

Isabella did as told, and sat herself down ontop of Candace's bed, while Candace herself snatched a seat, sitting in stradle position to face her.

"So, what kind of advice do you need?"

"W-Well, you see... I- uh.. I just wanted to kn- know.. How did you and Jeremy start dating?"

_'Dang it, Izzy! That wasn't the question!' _Knowing what was next, Isabella sat quietly on the bed, waiting for a bunch of flashback moments and 'One time whens' to burst out of her mouth.

And, as predicted, she didn't hesitate a bit to answer, "Well, you see, it all started in the fourth grade. Jeremy & I got our same class together, and It was like love at first sight! He sat next to me in class, and I accidentally dropped my pencil off my desk, so he picked it up for me and said, 'Here.' in such a dreamy voice!"

After about an hour or so of flashbacks & stories from Candace's first encounter with him to their last week's date, no information Candace gave away helped Izzy in her situation.

* * *

><p>"... So, does that answer your question, Isabella?"<p>

She snapped her head up and wiped off a bit of drool that snuck from her mouth when she dozed off from listening to Candace's stories.

"Y-Yeah, but um.. I have another question,"

"Okay, shoot."

"How.. um.. H-How did you.. know for sure that you loved Jeremy?"

*facepalm*

_'Isabella! Why did you ask her that? Now she's going to go into un-useful backstories again!'_

"Oh, probably when Jeremy gave me a Mount Rushmore bobble-head for my birthday! No, no, when he took me on our first date. Nooo, when-"

The raven-haired girl could only groan and lay back down, acting as if she was listening while she watched Candace continue on.. and on.. and on..

* * *

><p>About an hour later, Isabella was nearly ready to explode.<p>

"Oooo, probably when he took me on that pony ride-"

"**HOW DID YOU GET JEREMY TO REALIZE YOU LIKED HIM**?"

"..."

Isabella knew she didn't necessarily need to lash out on her like that to make her stop talking, but still.

It _was_ pretty annoying.

"I'm sorry, Candace, It's just... I need someone to help me get Phineas's head out of those stinkin' clouds so he'll realize I like him, and you're my last chance!"

"Well, why didn't you just say that?"

She blinked. _'Why __**didn't **__I just say that?'_

The teen rose up from her seat & plopped back down onto her bed, next to Isabella. "Well, first, what have you tried?"

"Well, I've tried cutting out fabric hearts, hugging him, holding his hand, asking him to the 'Night of the Falling Stars Girl's Choice Dance', asking him on dates, putting my arms around him, dancing with him, singing to him.. What _haven't _I tried?"

Candace thought to herself before suggesting, "Have you ever tried actually telling him you like him?"

Isabella's eyes widened in realization. "Well... no! No, I haven't!"

She smiled, "Maybe you should try that, instead. Plus, I'm pretty sure he feels the same way,"

Now _this _certainly got the young girl's attention.

"How are you so sure about that?"

"I have my ways. Now, go find Phineas & tell him how you really feel!"

Isabella smiled with confidence & pride as she stood from the bed and headed for the door. "I will! Thanks, Candace. I'll tell you how it works out,"

The orange-haired girl nodded with a smirk as she shut the door.

Little did Isabella know a certain red-headed boy came to Candace's room earlier that day, looking for some advice on a sweet, mexican-jewish girl, whom he's been in love with for years.

**xxx**

First story _ever _on this account, so be easy on me. You'll probably be seeing me around alot on FanFiction (;

-PinkFLashAttaCK-


End file.
